


you're a doll, you are flawless

by umathurwin



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Unsafe Sex, canon wlw kiara, i do be posting a lot but i got a great weed strain thats turning me into a writing machine, i had a lot of fun writing this one, i would regrow my hymen if it meant losing my card to jj dude, if i find out what it is i may plug it here -insert eyes emoji-, jj knows he's fucked up but accepts his fate gracefully, same sitch with the reader being a minor technically but the entire cast is so..., the other characters are mentioned but briefly tbh, you know the group through kie but jj has always wanted to plow you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umathurwin/pseuds/umathurwin
Summary: JJ has always had a weird adoration of the youngest member of their friend group. He knows he shouldn’t, but once he gets a night alone with her, he’s gotta take a chance, right?
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Kudos: 43





	you're a doll, you are flawless

**Author's Note:**

> ok so y’know how in the last one the reader is a coke fiend getting plowed by rafe cameron? great we’re going the complete opposite direction now. this is sort of set post s1, but it doesn't really matter. also i KNOW i ain’t seeing y’all ship jj with kiara as if she is not clearly gay ajsfhsdkjhf  
> title is from flawless by the neighbourhood

JJ will forever be grateful he opted for a keycode entrance to his new home rather than an actual key. On nights like these when he was stumbling drunk, just barely able to make it up to his porch, the idea of such tactile work made him dizzy. He punched in his mother’s birthday and swung the door open to the slightly crisper air inside.

The night was over. John B had fucked off with some girl and so had Kie, Pope went home high as a kite—he thought to reach out later to make sure he was still alive—and even Sarah was chilling out with Topper back in Figure Eight (not that he necessarily was dying to hang out with her). There was nothing to do except go back home and pass the fuck out.

The house was dead silent, meaning the two friends who were lucky enough to get laid tonight must not have brought their winnings back to his house. JJ rubbed his face roughly, groaning at the idea of trudging up the stairs and down the hall.

Once at the second story, another wave of dark rum rushed to his head. JJ stumbled, trying to catch himself on the nearest door and failing when he realized it wasn’t latched. The door swung open, and he all but fell right to the ground.

He didn’t even realize who’s room he busted into at first, but once he heard a soft sigh from the bed, it clicked immediately. JJ stood up straight and adjusted his eyes to the gentle moonlight pouring in the room. A single beam landed perfectly on her face, just across her eyes and cheek. JJ’s interruption didn’t seem to stir her one bit.

Fuck, she was so beautiful. She was younger by just a year, really close with Kiara from their art classes, and seemingly so innocent. She chose not to drink with them, always volunteered to be the DD, and still turned red when the boys made inappropriate jokes. She was a breath of fresh air and he absolutely adored everything about her. He’d totally forgotten he offered to let her crash at his place after she hung out with some of her friends.

The window was open, since the AC was being pretty temperamental and there was a teeny breeze coming in from the outdoors. It made the room a little sticky, but it was better than the heat being trapped inside.

He watched her breathe steadily like a total creep. A big part of him was telling him to turn around and leave the poor girl alone. She was so young, so sweet, nothing like himself. He’d corrupt her, and if Kie found out, she’d actually tear him to pieces. But the intoxicated part was dragging him over to the curtains and pulling them open further, fully filling the room with the soft moonlight.

It was at this point that the sleeping girl began to wake. She took a sharp breath in, squinting her eyes a bit before opening them to see the body at the window blocking off part of the light. Y/N jumped, taking in a sharp gasp.

“Oh my gosh!” she blurted, scrambling back on the bed before she realized who the intruder was. “JJ? You scared me half to death!” Y/N whined, clutching a hand to her chest.

“I’m sorry, pet,” he hummed, leaning against the wooden bedpost to avoid obviously swaying. “I fell into the wrong room. Didn’t mean t’wake you.” He’s such a goddamn liar.

She raised an eyebrow. “‘Fell’? Someone had a good night, huh?” Y/N pulled her legs up to her chest and gestured for him to sit in the spot her legs were.

He graciously accepted the invitation. “I did, actually. Ending was pretty anticlimactic, though.”

Y/N let out a sound of understanding. “Lemme guess, Pope went home, Kie and John B scored?” she asked, lulling her head to the side. There was sleep in her eyes, but she was so freakin’ cute.

He grinned, boldly reaching up to brush some hair out of her face. “Dead on. Smart girl.”

She not only accepted his gentle touch but leaned into it fully, resting her cheek on his calloused hand. “Mm, you’re so warm. Wanna lay with me?”

Was he fucking dreaming? The feeling of her face in his palm said no, but she was normally not so touchy. Definitely didn’t propose cuddling to anyone in the group, especially while they’re drunk. “I—yeah, sure.” He kicked off his shoes and climbed over her gracelessly, casually looping his arm around her. “How was your night, sweetheart?”

“Don’t call me that,” she giggled, flicking at him lightly. “And it was alright. I hung out with one of my friends.”

“Who?” JJ asked without hesitating.

But she paused. “It was… Vance.” Y/N relaxed into his arms to avoid any eye contact. He heard her softly inhale with her face pressed to his chest.

“He’s in your grade, isn’t he?” he slurred, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Yessir.”

“He’s short. That’s why he plays lacrosse.”

She laughed, and it was a lovely ring in the room. He was glad she couldn’t see his lips tug up just at the noise. “I guess, but I’m not that tall either. What’s your beef with him?”

JJ sighed, rubbing his thumb on her arm and noting the goosebumps that erupted over her soft skin. “It’s not him. It’s all guys your age—they’re selfish and inexperienced.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re literally one year older than me.”

“Eighteen months, actually.”

“Shut up. What exactly is your point?”

JJ closed his eyes, subconsciously tightening his grip on her a bit. “I mean, I’m sure you know I’m pretty much at your disposal whenever you want.” He was lying again; there’s no way she could’ve known that since he’s usually super respectful around her. But he was pretty fucked up, and figured now or never. Plus, it’s been so damn long since he’s gotten really properly laid, his judgement was a little blurred.

She was quiet. “How so?” she finally asked.

“I’m just saying, I can take care of you better than some 16-year-old lacrosse player ever could.”

Y/N pursed her lips, big eyes poring over his face. Rather than respond, she dove up to kiss him.

He refused to let her get on top, though. Without breaking the kiss (or thinking, really), he pushed her back down on the bed and held her waist tight. Eventually that hand trailed down to her ass, where he pulled her into his body. Her compliant legs opened, allowing him to softly press his hardening cock over her core.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, pressing a hand to his chest. “JJ, I—I’ve never actually…” she trailed off, but it clicked in his head anyways. His mouth watered at the realization.

But he kept his cool anyways. “That’s fine, doll, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do.” He carefully retracted, but was stopped by her hands flying out to him.

“Oh no,” she clarified sheepishly. “I want to. I’m just saying I might not be… a professional, I guess.”

JJ snorted, finding her apprehension endearing, and the noise loosened the knot in her stomach. “I promise, you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of you.”

All she responded with was a nod, eyes wide and hands still attached to him. He dropped down again to kiss her, his own fingers ghosting around the hem of her shirt. She was quite compliant, lifting her arms and breaking away from him only long enough to remove her clothes.

All she was wearing was her underwear and a big t-shirt she’d clearly stolen from John B’s closet. He knew for a fact that they were platonic but the realization still burned jealousy in the pit of his stomach. JJ threw the shirt across the room and gave his own shirt the same fate, instead focusing on her tits and getting his mouth on them.

She was extremely receptive, throwing her head back and holding onto him for dear life as he sucked bruises across her chest and neck. His attention slowly went south, leaving wet kisses on her warm skin until he was eye level with her underwear. He asked for permission with pleading eyes and she barely had to nod before she was taking them off herself. Eager.

JJ wasn’t a patient guy. He went straight to it, much to her surprise. She likely expected this to be a slow endeavor given her surprised reaction, but he didn’t have the time and wanted to see her falling apart as soon as he could.

This was the first time anyone had explored her sweet folds, and lapped at her sensitive clit, and it got to be him. It didn’t shock him, though; he wasn’t even doing anything special and she was having the time of her life. The breathless moans coming from her lips had him digging his hips into the mattress for any relief. One of his hands reached up to grab at her tits, the other simply holding onto her thigh.

It was obvious when she came; she froze for a moment before shuddering and grinding down onto his mouth. JJ’s tongue pushed into her hole, feeling the small squirt release as she peaked.

Despite her sensitivity, he refused to stop. It was almost pathetic, her whining as she tugged him off by his hair. “JJ, please,” she cried, trying to pull away from his greedy mouth.

He hummed but relented. “Sorry, babe, just wanna do that over and over.” JJ left her core, wiping off his lips before kissing her as to not drown her in her own cum. She licked into him regardless, and he groaned into the kiss at her behavior.

Without separating their embrace, he kicked off his pants and boxers to release his already-dripping cock. First, he reached into his wallet, but once it clicked what he was retrieving, she stopped him. “I’m actually, um, on the pill. So we don’t _have_ to…” she drifted off.

JJ laughed softly, tossing his wallet onto the nightstand. “I’m clean. I wanted to really feel you anyways,” he reassured, kissing her again and stroking himself. He decided to take a short, uncharacteristic moment to tease her entrance with the head of his cock. She whined at the lack of attention, and he had to hide his smirk in her chest.

“D’you want me to…” she drifted off, pointing down to where his cock rubbing at her folds.

“Oh, no,” he shook his head. “Not unless you want me to cum on your face.”

It was clear that she was still, well, _her_ , because she didn’t quite know how to react. She obviously turned a bit redder from what he could see in the moonlight and smiled gently, avoiding eye contact. Rather than think about what he was doing, he pushed the tip in just until his head was in her.

She was reactive immediately, and he froze to allow her to adjust. Her mouth was frozen open, and he let out a breathy laugh. “Breathe, doll,” he ordered against her neck. “Are you sure about this?”

She giggled nervously, one hand flying up to his arm planted by her side. “Yes, one hundred percent.”

With the go-ahead, he _ever_ so slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed into her cunt. It was orgasmic, the way she was flexing to adjust to him. He wasn’t a monster by any means, but not an easy ride for someone’s first time.

“How do you feel?” he asked, snaking a hand under her body. Their chests were pressed together, creating lots of body heat in the already-humid room. If she wasn’t still so sensitive from earlier, he’d rub her clit as well, but decided to be merciful.

“So good,” she whined, digging her fingers in JJ’s messy blonde hair. “Please, fuck me.”

It was a fucking challenge trying not to cum right then. The feeling of himself buried in her tight hole, her gratuitous reactions, and straight-up begging to be fucked right from her innocent mouth, it was almost too much. He had second thoughts of this perhaps being a dream, but again, the warmth around his cock was dissolving those considerations away.

“Fucking hell,” he breathed, lips ghosting over her chin and neck. “Feels so good. All for me, hmm? Can’t believe I get the be the first one in this tight cunt,” he groaned, carefully withdrawing before pushing all the way back in.

Her nails dug into his back, dragging them down and for sure leaving pink marks in their wake. He paid no mind to the burn on his skin as he gained a smoother rhythm, letting his cross necklace swing between their bodies. He was so tipsy both on that shitty Kirkland vodka along with her scent that it hadn’t really sunk in yet—he was having sex with her. Dude, Kiara would fucking murder him if she found out.

All thoughts of his friends dissipated when he felt Y/N’s cunt tightening around his cock. Was she about to cum again, just from his cock?

“Fuck,” he gasped into the skin on her neck. “Sweetheart, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

“Do it, please,” she whined, gripping at the sheets. “I wanna feel it inside me.”

And, fuck, he’s human. Who could’ve possibly survived that one? He buried himself to the hilt and came harder than he think he ever has in the past. His cock twitched inside her as he filled her up with his cum, suddenly struggling to breathe. Once, he was finished, he pulled out and dropped down to lick her out. He’s not _that_ selfish.

She was already quite close, since it didn’t take much effort to have her shaking and pulling at his hair again.

JJ cleaned off his face again, handing her her panties and kissing the side of her temple. “How do you feel?” he asked yet again, carefully eyeing her put on her underwear. It was a struggle given her wobbly legs, but he found it endearing nonetheless.

“Amazing,” she breathed, not bothering to fetch the t-shirt he’d thrown earlier. Just sat back on her knees topless. “JJ, can you do something for me?” she asked just barely above a whisper. When he nodded solemnly, she continued. “Can you just not tell Kiara about this? It’s nothing against you, I just…feel like she’ll flip her lid.”

He snorted, gesturing for her to lay on him. “Trust me, I’d be getting into more trouble with her than you would. Our secret’s safe with me.”

Y/N dragged her fingers along the ridges of his chest muscles. “Thank you. Both for the discretion and for being so cool. Not a bad first time.”

He laughed. “Of course,” JJ breathed, pulling her closer against his body and bringing the blankets up to their chins. “And yeah, anytime you need that, come to me.”


End file.
